Many television content and service providers wish to select and target their television content to enhance the effectiveness of television advertising. To do this, many select and/or create television content relying on broad demographic generalizations often based on geographical regions which are applied to thousands, if not millions, of people collectively. When television content is targeted towards such broad demographics which are further comprised of more specific demographic categories, such as, family, single male, single female, gay, black, young, old, low income, high income, etc., only very general customization can be achieved. When television content broadcast to a geographical region is customized towards the more specific demographics, then the targeted audience is limited to only those specific demographics, leaving the remaining demographic audiences un-targeted.
As the availability for two way communication between a viewer and a television service provider continues to increase, the opportunity to allow television service providers to more intelligently select and target their content becomes increasingly feasible. Since prior techniques only allow for targeting viewers on a broad scale based on a geographic region or on a narrow scale based on very specific demographics, they are too generalized or too specialized to adequately target each viewer.